Pollution is a problem that has plagued mankind since he began to modify his environment and became particularly problematic beginning with the industrial revolution. Since the early 1990s, there has been considerable discussion as to the true costs of pollution in terms of its effects on health and productivity, and there is considerable agreement on the need for revised technology to diminish emissions from mobile and stationary sources. In particular, humans continue to seek ways to mitigate pollution streams either by recycling or by finding ways to dispose of wastes in ways less damaging to the environment.
The present inventions are directed to such new solutions.